Puppy Love
by x-BlackButterfly-x
Summary: Zosan as puppies. Nami POV. Nami has a small surprise for Luffy. But it turns out Luffy has a little surprise of his own. Can be read as romantic parings or nakamaships.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I thought of this, and started imagining it, I just had to start wrighting it. There is more to come.

If anyone has any prompts or ideas for this, I will happily write them. ^.^

* * *

Nami smiles at the small blonde puppy sitting on the kitchen counter. The puppy barks happily, wagging his tail, and looks up at her with adoration in his eyes. Carefully she ties a big red bow around the blonde's neck and softly kisses his nose before standing back and looking over her work.

The small puppy sits still with his head slightly raised, presenting himself proudly to her with a glowing confidence. His coat his shiny and neatly trimmed, his eyes are bright, and the red bow is angled perfectly.

Pleased with her work, Nami reaches forward and squeals with delight as she scratches the pup's ear. The blonde laps up the attention.

"Sanji. Luffy is going to be so happy when he sees you."

He barks again and nuzzles against her hand.

A few years ago, Nami had moved into Luffy and Ace's house. Ace had left to travel around the world, and did not want his brother to be left in such a big house all on his own.

Ever since she had moved in, Luffy had been constantly pestering her about getting a puppy. She refused every single time. Even though the kid had promised he'd be the one responsible for the thing, she knew that she'd end up looking after it. He didn't seem to realise what owning a puppy meant and what he would need to do, other than play with them.

The thing would need toys, a bed, collars, as well as being micro chipped. They'd need to scout and find the best grooming services and veterinary practices, which will need to be paid for, including the insurance. They would need to consider what type of breed they would get, would they be from a breeder or an animal shelter? They would need to know what diet the puppy would need and what the best type/brand of food to buy is. The list goes on and on.

Not forgetting the thing would need to be potty trained, walked at least once every day, and of course there is the teething…

Nami was completely against getting a puppy. Yeah some were cute, but it's just too much hassle to own one.

Correction, she **was** completely against getting a puppy. It seemed all it took for her to change her mind was to find the right one. She wasn't even looking, just out shopping for new clothes, when a women handed her a flyer they were giving out. It turned out, that women was from an animal shelter just down the road. One look at this flyer was all it took for Nami to give in to Luffy's wishes and get the guy a puppy.

The puppy on that piece of paper was Sanji. The poor thing had been abandoned by its owner and had almost starved to death before it was picked up. Nami couldn't resist those sad eyes staring at her from the picture.

She couldn't resist those eyes now as they lovingly looked up at her from the counter.

The front door opens and she hears Luffy calling out to her.

"In here Luffy!"

She looks back down at the little puppy. And talks quietly to him.

"Okay Sanji. Keep quiet and stay still."

The blonde pup obeys immediately, stilling his previously wagging tail, and not moving an inch. Nami turns around from the counter just as Luffy walks through the kitchen door.

"Look who I found Nami, isn't he so cool?"

She frowns as she sees what he was holding. A puppy. Its fur is matted and dirty, there is a scar where its left eye should be, and is that green fur?

Its horrible smell is spreading through the kitchen, but that isn't the only thing that is making her angry. What annoys her the most is that if they kept it, they will have two puppies to pay for.

"Luffy, you idiot! We are not keeping that thing!"

"Aww why can't we?" he asks, pouting.

"Because I spent months getting and preparing for Sanji!"

Luffy tilts his head to the side in question, "Eh, who's Sanji?"

She sidesteps and reveals the blonde puppy who still hasn't moved from his spot. At seeing the black haired boy he starts wagging his tail and barking happily in greeting.

Stars spin in Luffy's eyes as he excitedly runs over to the counter and pets the blonde pup.

"Hey Nami, why can't we keep both Sanji and Zoro?"

"Who's Zoro?"

He holds up the green pup in answer.

"No. I am not having two puppies running around here and messing stuff up. You take that thing down to the animal shelter, I'm sure they'll take it in."

Luffy looks at Nami pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. He looked more puppy like then the green thing in his arms. What is its name again?

Oh yeah, Zoro.

The green manky ball of fur just stares at her, impassively.

She looks back up at Luffy's expression and sighs, giving in. He cheers as he spins around and places the green puppy next to the blonde one on the counter.

"They are going to be great friends!"

Nami is not so sure about this. As soon as Zoro is placed next to Sanji, the blonde pup stops wagging his tail and turns away from the other, raising his head as in a smug manner. Zoro turns away too. Luffy just laughs and excuses it, saying they will be friends in no time.

The smell of the green pup hits Nami's nostrils again at full force, making her gag a little.

"Right that's it. I'm taking that thing for a bath."

She grabs Zoro, storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom. Leaving Sanji with Luffy.

* * *

**20 minutes later:**

Nami is kneeling down on the floor, reaching over and scrubbing at the pup in the bathtub. She swears that thing is glaring at her. Can puppies even glare? Well, it certainly looks like this one is. She grabs the jug from the floor, fills it with lukewarm water from the bath, and gently pours it over Zoro, washing out the soap, avoiding his eyes and mouth.

This surprises her, the puppy actually has green fur. She had thought it had gone that colour from either dirt or from some green liquid being spilled on him. But no. It is naturally green.

Nami drains the tub, and picks Zoro out with a towel. As soon as his paws reach the floor, the puppy shakes, splashing water everywhere and soaking Nami's clothes.

"ZORO!"

She hears Luffy laughing from the doorway and looks up at him as he places Sanji on the floor.

"It's not funny Luffy."

He keeps laughing and she scowls at Zoro. She feels something warm and wet touch her hand. Looking down beside her, she smiles. Sanji is looking up at her as if apologising for the green pup's behaviour.

"Well at least someone has manners." She grumbles.

Nami picks up Sanji and scratches him behind his ear. The blonde looks at Zoro as if in a mocking manner. The green pup just turns away then walks out unaffected, and followed by Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Nami goes downstairs, after changing into dry clothes. She hears growling coming from her kitchen. Walking in, she spots Zoro and Sanji growling at each other in front of the blonde pup's bed.

Just as she was about to walk out and let them settle things themselves, the puppies pounce on one another, rolling around and trying to bite and scratch the other as much as possible.

"ZORO, SANJI!"

The pups stop fighting immediately and look up at Nami, as they stay tangled up in each other.

"GET INTO THAT BED RIGHT NOW!"

Sanji obeys instantly, cuddling up into the blankets on the left side of the bed.

Nami narrows her eyes at the one disobedient pup.

"Zoro, you too."

After a minute or two of staring at each other, the green puppy finally gets into bed on the right, as far away from Sanji as possible.

She sighs, turning around to leave.

"You'll have your own bed tomorrow Zoro."

* * *

The next night Nami walks into the kitchen, carrying Zoro, with Sanji following close behind her. The blonde pup heads straight for his bed and gets into the same position as he was the night before. She doesn't understand why he is doing that, when he has the whole bed to himself now.

Zoro's bed is up against the wall, across the room from Sanji's, and as soon she places the green pup into his bed, the puppy gets straight back out.

She glares down at Zoro then picks him up, and places him back into his bed, only for him to walk straight back out again. Nami sighs irritably and tries again.

This pattern happens a few more times until she finally gives up and lets Zoro do as he pleases. She walks over and stands at the doorway watching to see what he will do next.

The little green puppy circles around the room a few times before climbing into Sanji's bed and laying down to sleep on the right. The blonde just lets Zoro stay there, with no fighting it out like last night.

Nami observes, confused for a while, and then just walks off upstairs to her own bed. She doesn't understand those two. One night, they're fighting over sharing the bed, then the next, they sleep next to each other with no complaints.

Well, whatever. She didn't really care, as long as they don't wreck the place. So far so good. She just wishes that she hadn't wasted her money on that second dog bed.

* * *

**2 weeks later:**

Now this, was getting annoying, and fast. Sanji had been following her around the house all day. He'd been doing this for weeks. At first it didn't bother her, but after tripping over the idiot a few times when he got in her way, she'd had enough.

No matter how much she'd try and get the pup to leave her alone, he just would not stay away. She was starting to prefer Zoro. The green pup hardly bothered her at all.

High-pitched barking got her attention, and she looks down to see Sanji, happily wagging his tail with a squeaky, orange toy bone in his mouth. The little blonde drops it at her feet and leans his weight on his front paws, wiggling his bum in the air.

Nami tries to stay mad at him, but looking into those little eyes as he barks happily, her resolve melts. She picks up the bone and throws it across the living room.

Sanji bounces along after it, but before he can reach it, Zoro rushes out from behind the sofa, picks it up, and runs into the kitchen. Nami stands there laughing at Sanji's reaction. The poor little blonde's ears have gone back and his tail is now down inbetween his legs.

As quickly as a light switch being pressed, the blonde growls then runs after Zoro. Nami dashes in after him, as she doesn't want them to break anything else in her home. Since taking them in, the puppies had fought constantly with each other, and more often than not, she would walk in on their fights to find things broken, and fluff everywhere.

Seven times now she had replaced the cushions in the living room.

Running into the kitchen, she finds Zoro and Sanji already barking and nipping at each other.

"Oi, stop that right now!"

The puppies wouldn't listen to her no matter how much she shouted at them. In the end she had to pull them apart and shut them in different rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Luffy had not stocked up on the puppies food like he was told to. Nami glares at the almost empty box, trying to work out what to do. There is only enough food for one of them. Sharing was a definite no. Sanji and Zoro only shared their bed and nothing else. Besides, it wasn't enough to keep them both going till dinner.

They'd just end up bothering her all day for more food.

She could go and buy food later and feed them the rest of their share when she got back, but she didn't want it to confuse them or have them to expect three meals a day instead of two.

Knowing she would need to buy more food anyway, Nami decides to just feed Sanji for now, and go shopping straight after, for Zoro. It seemed cruel as both of the puppies are waiting patiently beside her, but Sanji had gone hungry before, and she didn't want to trigger any memories or upset the poor thing.

Filling Sanji's bowl with the remaining food, Nami places it down on the blonde's eating mat on the floor.

Zoro watches as Sanji eats his food, causing Nami to feel extremely guilty. As she picks up her keys to run to the shop, she hears a scraping movement behind her.

Turning around, she sees Sanji pushing his bowl away from him, with his nose, and over to Zoro. On closer inspection she can see that half of the food is still in the bowl. Grinning, she watches as the blonde barks at Zoro and nudges the bowl closer to the green pup, instructing him to eat.

Zoro stares at the blonde puppy for a while, before he finally starts to eat the food. Sanji barks happily, wagging his tail, then walks off out of the room. The green pup follows the other with his eye as he continues to eat and Nami leaves them to it. She loves their peaceful moments like this and although it turned out well in the end, she's still going to kill Luffy later, for forgetting the food.

While shopping, Nami had got more than she needed. She also got interrupted by Luffy ringing to say he was staying at Chopper's tonight with Usopp. Humming cheerfully as she walks to her house door, she is excited to finally have the place to herself for the night.

Fishing out the keys from her pocket, she proceeds to unlock the door and steps inside. The hallway is clear from mess and sound. Closing the door behind her, she smiles wider, content with the peace within her home.

A loud crash from the living room, however, wipes that smile from her lips.

Dropping her bags, Nami runs to the room, and instantly boils with rage at what she sees.

Zoro and Sanji are rolling around on the carpet, barking, growling and nipping at each other. But that isn't the worst part.

The living room is a mess. The sofa's have been scratched, fluff from the seats and cushions are flying everywhere, broken glass from picture frames litters the floor, the T.V has been knocked over, along with the coffee table, and muddy paw prints are all around the room and over the furniture.

Nami curses herself for forgetting to lock the puppies in different rooms when she left. The fighting always happens when they are left alone, but never to this extent.

The puppies still hadn't noticed her and were still fighting each other in the middle of the room. And is that blood in their fur?

Clenching her fists to her sides, Nami _makes_ them notice her.

"ZORO! SANJI!"

The blonde and green pups yelp as they jump away from each other.

Growling, Nami storms out to the kitchen to get a pan and brush to clean up the glass before those two idiots hurt themselves even more. Luffy is so going to pay for the damage. With interest. She is not going to pay for the aftermath of these fights anymore.

After getting what she needed, Nami stomps back to the living room, but halts as she reaches the doorway. In the room Sanji is slowly creeping up to Zoro. She was about to snap at them again, as it seemed like they were going to start fighting once more, but stopped herself when all the blonde did was sit next to the green pup.

They hadn't noticed her, so out of curiosity Nami hid behind the door frame and peeked around to watch.

Zoro remained sat there, ignoring the blonde and for a while they stayed like that.

Nami waited patiently, she had never seen how they acted together when they were alone yet, only knew about their fighting when she came home.

A minute or two passed before Sanji moved again. She watches curiously as the blonde pup leans over to Zoro and gently licks at the traces of blood from his fur, just under his eye.

Nami covers her mouth with her hand to supress the squeal that was threatening to escape her. She didn't want to interrupt or for them to know she was there. Eyes wide she continues to observe the two puppies.

Zoro doesn't move or push Sanji away from him and as soon as the blonde pup finishes cleaning the blood from the other, he lays down next to the green puppy.

The green pup looks around, before leaning down and licking the blood from behind Sanji's ear.

Nami Squeaks and hides behind the door. That is the most adorable thing she'd ever seen them do for the other. Peeking back around she sees Zoro continue to clean the blonde pup's wounds. Sanji's eyes are closed and his tail is gently wagging.

She really didn't want to interrupt when they were being civil to each other so she quietly makes her way upstairs, leaving them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

One bright sunny afternoon Nami decides to take Zoro and Sanji to the dog park. Clipping their leads onto their collars, she leaves the house with one puppy walking on either side of her.

She had taken the pups on walks before, but only around the block of their home. So Nami is both excited and nervous.

Watching the blonde pup, Sanji is obviously excited too, wagging his tail and looking around with curiosity as they stray further from their house.

Zoro on the other hand, looks bored, and is just concentrating on where he is walking. Occasionally she'd spot the green pup glancing at Sanji, but only for a quick second.

Finally they arrive at the park, it is busy today. The place is fenced in with black metal railings and one large gate to enter and exit. From the gate, separate concrete paths lead all around the park, through the grass, past the tall trees, flower beds and the ponds - which are filled with lily pads and home to several ducks - situated at the back and front of the area. Several benches are also scattered around.

Nami opens the gate, and shuts it behind her as she walks in. Sanji is barking happily and she has to lightly jog to keep up with how fast he is pulling her further inside the park.

"Sanji, calm down!"

Slipping Zoro's lead on her wrist, Nami grabs the blonde pup's lead with two hands and drags him back closer to her.

"Sit!"

The blonde obeys immediately.

"Good boy Sanji."

Carefully taking a treat out of her jeans back pocket, she gives it to the blonde. He takes it gently and barks happily up at her. However, the sounds of the other dogs in the park quickly distract him and his tail is now wagging at full force as he looks around.

Walking forward on the path again, Sanji shoots off, pulling poor Nami and Zoro along with him.

"Ahh Sanji stop!"

Yanking on the lead, she pulls him back again and picks him up. The blonde puppy squirms and wiggles in her arms trying to get down. Sighing, Nami looks around and notices that all the other dogs and puppies are off their leads.

She's wary about letting them off. They'd only been let free around the house before, and she didn't know how they would behave here. Still wiggling in her arms Sanji whines. She could let him back down, but he'd pull her arms out of their sockets if he runs off again.

Sighing once more she bends down and lets Zoro off his lead, unclips Sanji's, and puts him down.

The blonde pup sprints off barking and wagging his tail madly. Nami stays on the path keeping him in her view as he runs around.

Sanji plays with other dogs for a little while, then bounces along to one of the ponds. Nami giggles as she follows him all over the place, than sits down on the bench in front of the pond.

She watches Sanji as the pup eyes the ducks in the water with a great curiosity. The blonde dips a paw into the water and Nami can't supress her laugh at how he jumps back in shock from the cold. Sanji slowly walks back up to the edge of the water, and stretches his paw over once more, trying to catch one of the ducks on the lily pads.

Nami looks around at the beautiful scenery around her. She smiles as she decides that they are definitely going to come here again.

A loud splash as her turning and looking back over to the pond. Nami laughs so hard her sides hurt.

Sanji is in the middle of the pond surrounded by lily pads, and ducks who are quacking as if laughing at the poor pup too. The lily pad on top of his head, and Sanji's gloomy look from falling in, reminds her of Zoro.

Eyes going wide, she snaps her jaw shut, abruptly stopping her laughter and looks around. Noticing that Zoro isn't there, she starts to panic.

"Zoro! Zoro?!"

Nami jumps up from the bench and fetches Sanji out from the pond. The blonde shakes the water from his fur and runs after Nami as she walks off.

Looking in hedges and in the flower beds, they frantically search for the lost green puppy, while Nami calls out to him several times.

Sanji barks from behind her and she quickly puts his lead back on. She knows the blonde won't wonder off, as he always stays close to her, but she doesn't want to risk losing the both of them.

Asking around, no one had seen a green puppy anywhere. Nami starts to worry that he might have gotten out of the park.

Just as she is about to walk to the gate to look elsewhere, Sanji barks and runs off, pulling her along with him. Nami grabs his lead with both hands and tries to drag him back to the gate, but the puppy is somehow stronger than her this time, and keeps taking her further away from the exit.

"Sanji! Stop! We need to find Zoro!"

She grits her teeth, and digs her heels into the ground, trying to gain control back on the puppy. However he just keeps pulling her forward and barking continuously. Other people in the park are watching, some shaking their heads at her inability to control her pet. Nami fumes with rage, at both Sanji and at the strangers who won't even help her.

She refrains herself from shouting at them and gives up on stopping Sanji, just letting him take her wherever he pleases. The blonde puppy drags her through the flower beds, past the ponds, and to the back right corner of the park. He finally stops and starts sniffing around while Nami pants heavily, bending forward, hands on her knees, with the lead around her wrist and struggling to catch her breath.

Sanji sniffs at the hedges nearby and barks a few times. Hearing another faint bark, Nami straightens up and looks around. That sounded a lot like Zoro….

The blonde puppy yanks her forward as he runs into a hole in the hedge. Swallowing hard, in a dire need for water, Nami grabs the puppy's lead with both hands, sits down on her knees and looks into the hole in the hedge.

She sighs in relief at seeing Zoro sitting there, in the middle of the branches, with Sanji licking and nipping playfully at him, anyplace he can reach. Taking Sanji out, she giggles at his whines from being separated from Zoro, then proceeds to gently pull the little green puppy out from the hedge and clips on his lead.

Nami ruffles the rescued pup's fur and untangles him from the branches that he got caught in.

"You scared me so much, Zoro. Don't ever do that again."

Sanji barks as in agreement and Nami lets go of the puppies leads, placing them on the floor, as she stands up and reaches into her back pockets for some treats. Frowning at finding none, she looks back down at the puppies and grins at the sight in front of her.

Zoro is sitting there patiently, with Sanji next to him. The blonde pup has Zoro's lead in his mouth and is wagging his tail happily. Nami picks up the blonde's lead and slowly walks him out of the park. Her grin gets even wider as she watches Sanji walk Zoro while he constantly looks back at the green puppy to make sure he is still there.

They continue like this the rest of the way home and Nami decides that she will not be taking them back to the park any time soon. And when she eventually does, she is going to keep a closer eye on Zoro.


End file.
